


What is Work?

by flewintotheice



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Memory Related, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:30:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flewintotheice/pseuds/flewintotheice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In memory of Bucky Barnes</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is Work?

**What is Work?**

This is work:  
Breathe in. 1…2…3…  
Breath out. 3…2…1…  
In through your nose  
Out through your mouth.  
Slowly, calmly, eyes  
Closed

This is not work:  
The ‘shnick’ of a match on the box  
The flash of sulfur in the room  
The puff of smoke in the air  
The warmth of oil on the rag  
The repetitiveness of one simple movement  
Memory engaged but not at work

This is work:  
Breathe. 1…2…3…  
Breathe. 3…2…1…  
In through your nose  
Out through your mouth  
Down to 20 heartbeats  
Slowly, calmly, eye  
Open  
Finger pulled slowly back  
The familiar click  
The silencer doing its job

This is not work:  
Watching  
Waiting  
“Verify…”  
“Target down…”  
“Return to base…”

This is work:  
Pack the case, quietly, in order  
Everything in its place  
Neat  
Clean  
Closed and locked.

Work is taking the shot.  
Everything else is simply…  
Conditioned memory.


End file.
